


Titles Are Dumb, This is Sex.

by LonelyLittleShips



Series: I can't think of a name (pretend I'm clever) [3]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Anxiety, Begging, Coming Out, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Questions, Safeword Use, Trans Vinnie Dakota
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 15:28:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28905627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LonelyLittleShips/pseuds/LonelyLittleShips
Summary: Dakota realizes he needs to come out so Cav can go in. Shenanigans ensue, and also Dakota is a horny brat.I was gonna try to name it something else but was convinced to leave it, also there were italics but they disappeared and I'm too lazy to redo it right now.This is kind of a part 3 of mysterious music but can also stand alone.
Relationships: Balthazar Cavendish/Vinnie Dakota
Series: I can't think of a name (pretend I'm clever) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2119932
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: Team Cavota





	Titles Are Dumb, This is Sex.

That first night had been such a pleasant surprise. 

Dakota had never even dared to imagine Cavendish might be anything other than peg-in-the-hole vanilla. Of course, with a relationship like theirs he had learned he shouldn’t really be assuming, it could definitely end up getting them in serious trouble. 

In Dakota’s books they had a lot of catching up to do. It hadn’t taken him long at all to shed the well worn layers of restraint he had clung to. Though, there were some that he didn’t quite let go of, if only for Cavendish’s sake.

Cavendish however, was taking it well in stride, and was not nearly as reluctant as Dakota thought he would be when it came to himself initiating.

When it came to Dakota initiating though, Cavendish was bound to flip it back on him. Cavendish quickly became adept at knowing when Dakota was about to try something, whether it was grabbing his butt, going in for a kiss or even just a hug; Cavendish would very rarely deny him completely, he simply refused to let Dakota have his way. 

Dakota was quite unbothered by that, quite the opposite really, he was very glad that first night hadn’t simply been a fluke, and now it seemed that Cavendish wasn’t hesitating in keeping it up. 

They had done plenty of this and that, though as shy as Cavendish was about him initiating touch, Dakota found himself equally as nervous about getting fully nude.

It did put a bit of a damper on things.

It wasn't as if they hadn't talked everything through. They had. They had talked about it until they were sick of talking about it. 

Dakota wanted it, he wanted it constantly, but as hard as he tried when it really came down to it he simply couldn't seem to push past his anxiety. 

That and the guilt. 

Dakota knew he should have told his partner a very important detail about himself well before this point. He knew it was wrong. He was also quite sure Cavendish likely wouldn't bat an eye. 

Still, it needed to be addressed and sooner rather than later.

“Burrito.” 

The word fell from his lips with a pained whisper. 

Cavendish immediately stopped what he was doing and sat up. “Dakota! Is something wrong?” He was obviously rather shocked and worried, the use of a safeword was not a thing to be taken lightly. 

“I…” Shit, there were tears coming. He forced them back. He sat up, curling in on himself and burying his face in his hands as he confessed. “Yeah...but i-it’s not something you did.” The last thing he wanted was to worry Cavendish. “And I know, I know we’ve been through this like a hundred times, and I know, I know I always insisted I’ve been ready for like...forever, an’ I have, I swear I have...but that’s not the issue an I...I have somethin’ I wanna -no need to tell ya, a-about me- that I shoulda’ told ya ages ago, but…” He trailed off, taking a moment to collect himself. “I just get so fucking scared. That’s why I had to stop, cause it’s not right for us...for us to do this if you don’t know-” 

“Dakota,” Cavendish cut in firmly, stopping his partner’s rambling cascade. “Whatever it is, I’m sure that I can handle it.” He ran a hand tenderly down Dakota’s arm. “I know you have many secrets you keep close to the vest, and I respect that, but I also don’t want you to keep holding onto anything that in some way involves us.” 

Dakota drew a shaky breath and tried to calm himself down. He sniffled up the tears that had given him a runny nose instead of actually coming out as proper tears. “I don’t want to either.” 

“Why are you so afraid to tell me?” He wanted to ask something more, and it wasn't for lack of questions that he didn't. He could feel them knocking around in his mind, burning to be let out, burning for him to demand why Dakota still didn't trust him. Worse than that, there were the theories and assumptions and the conclusions waiting to jump out at the slightest opportunity. He had to ignore it. He had to contain it all. He wouldn’t give in and let his anxiety hurt his partner, especially not when he was vulnerable like this.

“Honestly...I donno, it's not somethin’ bad I mean…” He paused, considering the nature of his secret, “It’s not contagious or somethin’ and it won't hurt you.”

Several of the more uncomfortable questions thankfully dissolved at that. Cavendish considered his reply carefully. He gently pulled Dakota's face up from his hands and looked him in the eye. “What about you? Does it hurt you?” 

Dakota only met his eyes briefly before looking away. “I...not really? I mean it kind of did, in the past, but not really anymore.”

“Well that is a relief, I’m glad it isn’t hurting you anymore darling.” He smiled, sincere relief clear to both of them.

“Yeah, me too.” Dakota appreciated the sentiment, but his worries were still overwhelming. “I just...don’t want us to get into it and then you be freaked out or somethin’, I donno, I’m pretty sure it won’t be as big of a deal as I’m making it out to be, I’m just insecure I guess.” 

“If it’s a physical-” He cut himself off, not liking where that wording was going. “You’re right, I am quite sure I won’t mind either, and the only reason I can think to justify having to tell me in advance is health related, but that doesn’t seem to be an issue here.” 

“It’s not, it’s really not. I just…I’m…” He was starting to feel truly anxious now, again, he just wanted to say it!

“Dakota I can tell you really want this off your shoulders.” Cavendish said quickly, seeing his partner’s growing distress. “What about other ways? What about maybe...writing it down?” 

He shook his head with a frustrated sigh, “Tried that, I can write it, but if you’re here the issue’ll be lettin’ you see what I wrote, or you lookin’ over my shoulder or whatever.” 

Cavendish had no argument against that, he knew all too well how uncomfortable that could be. “Practice telling Dennis? That’s what I do sometimes.” 

Dakota snorted, “Yeah n’ I hear every word of it.” 

Cavendish blushed a little at that. 

“Sorry, it’s a good technique. I just don’t think it’ll work for this, I wasn't making fun, promise.” He explained. 

“Ah, well thank you.” Cavendish accepted, then paused to think. “How about I just...try to guess? I’ll just say a bunch of random possibilities and if I guess it right, stop me.” 

“You’re not a great guesser Cav, but I suppose we can try. One thing, you gotta guess it exactly.” 

“Alright, fine, please don’t be offended though, I’m really going to let loose.” Cavendish warned.

Dakota snorted, “Yeah, s’fine, I can only imagine how many ideas you've got rattling around in that noggin.” 

Cavendish took a deep breath and let out his first set of guesses, “You're impotent, you have a small cock, you’re missing one or both testicles, you have phimosis, you had trauma of some sort, you’re fatter than you are long.” 

He blurted it all in such quick succession that Dakota barely registered some of it, he let out a few notes of laughter. “What’s phim...whatever you said?” 

“When the foreskin doesn’t go over the head.” Cavendish provided.

“Oh, heh, naw, I don’t have that. I don’t even have a foreskin.” Dakota replied nonchalantly.

Cavendish stared at him. “You what? Are you circumcised then? I didn’t-”

Dakota rolled his eyes. “Naw, just never really had one. Or testicles, n’ yeah, I’m kinda smaller than average but I’m pretty happy with what I've got. Oh, and I am definitely not impotent.” Dakota answered.

Cavendish just stared at him. He had been expecting to get a hit with that, but the news that Dakota's anatomy was missing at least three components was, quite honestly, a bit shocking. More shocking yet, it seemed he hadn’t actually guessed correctly as a whole.

“See, you’re in shock just hearing it! Now imagine if that happened when we were actually, y’know, ’boutta fuck or something?” His tone was somehow both serious and amused. 

Cavendish shook off his shock. “Oh, I’m sorry Dakota! I suppose you have a point-” 

“Yeah, yeah, just keep guessin’.” Dakota cut him off with a wave of his hand. 

Cavendish tucked his fingers against his chin and pondered. There weren't many reasons he could think of why someone would have a small cock, no foreskin and no testicles. 

“Oh...you...you weren’t sick were you? You would have told me if you’d had…”

“No, I haven’t had cancer.” Dakota replied, and Cavendish visibly relaxed. For some reason it was a very touchy subject for him, likely he had lost someone close. Dakota didn’t know, he never asked. It had just been the nature of their relationship, need to know basis, it was slowly changing though, now that they were properly together. 

“Something...hormonal? Or perhaps a chromosome disorder?” Cavendish interrupted his train of thought. 

He had to ask him to repeat the question. “Ah...kinda both, but kinda neither. I’m gonna get a snack.” he told him, getting up and wandering to the kitchenette. 

Now it was Cavendish beginning to get frustrated. 

“You were...in an accident?” 

“Nope.” Dakota replied from behind the door of their little fridge.

“Drat and darnation!” He grumbled. Running out of ideas, he threw out “You were just...born that way!” 

If the fridge door hadn’t been in the way Cavendish would have seen Dakota freeze in place. 

“I...I mean...yeah, that’s probably the closest yet to be honest.” He replied as he returned to the foldout, leftovers in hand. 

Cavendish took a long pause before speaking again. “Dakota, I’m sorry, but I just don’t think I can guess it. Honestly though, I’m not at all bothered by what I know so far.” 

Dakota gave a frustrated sigh. “I know, I know you’re not. You just...need to know, I need you to know!” He ran his hands through his hair then punched the bed. “Fuck telling Milo was so damn easy, why’s it so hard to just tell you?” 

He regretted it as soon as he said it.

“Wait Milo knows...? Wh-Why...? What...How is...agh!” 

“Woah, relax! It’s not like he knows any of the personal details. Context Cav.” Dakota soothed, though Cavendish still looked very wound up about it. “We just got to talking about LGBT stuff one day and I ended up telling him. It’s important for kids to know there’s adults around they can share experiences with.”

“Share experiences…?” Cavendish seemed even more horrified.

“Oh for fucks sake Cav! Personal experiences! About being LGBT! Jesus, man, should I be worried?” 

“I, no, no Dakota I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to imply anything, I’m just rather confused about the whole thing now. I wish you could just tell me.” He sounded contrite, and he looked forlorn. 

Dakota sighed deeply and rubbed his forehead. “I know, me too. As soon as you figure this out, please, please, please fuck me silly cause I definitely need it after this.”

Cavendish went very red at that. 

“I...I think I need to go sort things out at my desk for a bit.” He mumbled, quickly excusing himself.

Dakota snorted and chuckled at that. “Sure man, whatever helps you figure it out.” He turned on their little TV and zoned out to some random public access show while he ate.

……………….

The leftovers were long gone and the station had long since started playing it’s Tune in later for more excellent programming! Holding screen. 

“Dakota?” Cavendish asked softly. When he didn’t stir Cavendish tried a little harder, “Dakota!” 

“Hmmph? Wha? Oh! We were...yeah...” He was awake quickly upon remembering exactly what was going on. “So did ya figure it out yet?” 

“I think...perhaps you...that you’re…” He was far more apprehensive about this one than any of the others. 

“Spit it out hun, whatever you’re gonna say can’t be much worse than guessing I’ve got erectile dysfunction.” Dakota joked, but he truly was eager to hear it.

“You...you’re um...transgender?” 

A huge smile broke across his face and he started breathing heavy. “Babe. you got it. Fuck. Holy shit!” He leapt up and sprang at Cavendish. 

He fell into his partner’s arms and hugged him tightly. His whole body was trembling, Cavendish hugged him back. “I’m sorry I was so obtuse about it, hindsight is such a devil.” 

“Fuck, I didn’t realize you knowing would feel so damn good I feel so euphoric right now,” He gushed with his face buried into Cavendish’s chest. “like when the Genie gets his freedom!” He sucked in a shivery breath. “I’m so damn happy you know, fuck, oh this is good.” 

A wicked smile spread slowly across Cavendish’s face, he leaned his head to whisper in Dakota’s ear, “I suppose now you would like for me to fuck you silly?” Upon hearing that, Dakota practically melted. Cavendish had to tighten his grip to stop him from hitting the floor.

He wasn't particularly gentle when he shoved Dakota onto the bed. 

Cavendish was upon him, retracing his steps from earlier. He kissed a trail down Dakota’s neck, his hands eagerly caressing over his partner’s flesh. Dakota was already moaning, grabbing at him impatiently. 

When Cavendish delivered a tantalizing and somewhat painful pinch to his nipple, Dakota’s stubby nails dug in and scraped across his back, eliciting a breathy “Fuck...” 

“Stop fucking teasing me then…” Dakota whined, as if that was enough to justify his actions.

The wicked smile played across Cavendish’s face once more. “I’ll tease you all I please until you’re done to my liking.” He purred as he brushed his hands over Dakota’s chest. “Oh…!” Cavendish’s tone suddenly changed, “So that is what these scars are from? Surgery to flatten your chest? I’d wondered but I didn’t ask out of respect for your privacy.” 

Dakota’s face shifted from wanton pout to pure adoration. “And fuck do I love you for that.” He pulled Cavendish down and delivered a flurry of pecks and nips wherever he could reach. Now it was Cavendish’s turn to moan. 

“Eager boy,” Cavendish cooed, grabbing Dakota’s wrists. “I need to know, tell me what you like, tell me how to turn you on and keep you that way. Tell me what not to do or say, I want to get this right.” He let go of one wrist, but the other he brought up to his face and kissed the palm. 

Dakota almost giggled at that, he found it a bit silly. That was, until Cavendish readily took two of his fingers into his mouth and began to toy with them. His free hand shot to his face, “What? Holy fuck…” he practically moaned, caught completly off guard. “Oh my god Cav, wh-what the fuck!?” He had no idea fingers could feel like that. 

Cavendish smirked at him, dragging his fingers out slowly. “Tell me,” He said softly, still teasing, “and it won’t be your fingers next time.”

Holy shit. He began to divulge his preferences, blurting them without hesitation. “With my dick please only words that actually mean dick, and stuff you do to a dick. I have my spare tunnel but no station or passengers and honestly it’s the one I prefer. You can pretty much call it whatever you want, but never the V word and not pussy -except if I say it first- which I might, if I’m exceptionally horny…” He paused for a moment to think if more, running a hand through his hair, “I guess I better warn you, I’m a fuckin’ fountain and sometimes it’s like a god damn water pistol.” Dakota knew it was too much. He knew he had just sent Cavendish into a processing nightmare. 

Except Cavendish had connected the last thing he’d said to a prior event, so he blurted right away.

“Oh! So that’s what that wet spot was!” 

Dakota was immediately worried he had left some evidence of a solo endeavour. “Wh-what wet spot?” 

“The night we, er, sorted things out, you left quite the mark on my pajamas. I didn’t want to embarrass you so I didn’t mention it.” Cavendish explained with some amusement. 

Dakota’s hands flew up to his face. “Oh...oh my god Cav, I’m so sorry, I had no idea, that must have been so fucking weird and confusing!”

Cavendish couldn’t help chuckling at his embarrassment. “I admit, I was a bit baffled at the time, but you seemed fine so I just let it go.”

“Holy fuck I can’t believe you just let that go, fuck you’re amazing…” Dakota whispered. 

Cavendish was already getting back to business. Then, before getting much more than a few kisses in, he paused again. “Dakota...Did...did you use subway tunnels as a metaphor for…?”

Dakota grumbled about his partner getting distracted again so quickly, but he could understand how that would throw him off. “Hysterectomy, yeh, I did. I don’t know why, that's just what popped into my head.”

Then Cavendish froze again, this time Dakota felt him tense up. “And then you said...it’s your preference to...?” 

Dakota smiled and blushed. “Front-hole-it, ye-ah, took me a while to be ah-okay with, but honestly it’s...ah, freakin’ great.” He babbled as Cavendish got back to it, his pace picking up to a flurry. “And not having to me-ehss with lube, or...fffuh worry about certain kinds of messes is real na-ha-ice.” Cavendish wrinkled his nose at that one, having quite a good idea of what he was referring to. “Oh and um, I really like...mmh getting f-filled, especially in th-aaht one, ’cause I can usually -ah- feel it happen and it’s like, fuckin’ awesome.” Dakota explained, rambling it all out slowly as he was rewarded with kisses and love bites down his neck and across his chest.

Cavendish let out a sound that was only a only a little off from a true moan, “Fuck, Vinnie, that is incredibly hot. That’s what you were asking for when you said you wanted me to-” He asked as his fingers found their way to Dakotas nipples, softly toying with them.

“Ah, fuck, yes, and please do, right now, because I am about ready to start gettin’ aggressive here, Cav, please…” Cavendish had been just off from a moan, but Dakota was just off from begging.

The wicked smile was back as cavendish cut loose and retorted, “By aggressive you mean: aggressively begging, as a needy slut should?” 

Dakota whined and growled, “Fuck you!” The words did nothing more than prove Cavendish right.

“Well now, here I was under the impression you wanted it the other way.” His mocking was accompanied by a tonguing of Dakota’s hard nipple.

“OH MY GOD! Okay, fuck ME then, PLEASE!” Dakota begged, getting loud in his desperation. He threw his hands up over Cavendish’s back and dug in sharply.

“So you’d like to skip the oral then?” He asked after a magnificent shiver had run its course down his spine.

“I will bite you, I swear to fu-ah-hah…” Dakota began to threaten but the threat melted into a needy mewl. Cavendish had run his hands down the length of his torso and was sliding his long fingers up the legs of his boxers, tickling his sensitive inner thighs. 

“Let's get these off then shall we?” Cavendish allowed a sultry hunger into his voice, he was certain now that they were both ready.

Dakota had them off faster than Cavendish had ever seen him move. His legs were spread wide, proudly showing off and more than ready for his partner to absolutely destroy him.

Except Cavendish was just staring at it with a stupid grin on his face. 

“Caaavvvv....” Dakota whined.

Cavendish rolled his eyes, “Hush, you’ve been an absolute brat.” he chided, “Now just settle down for one more minute. Is it so much to ask that I can get the chance to admire you a little beforehand?”

Normally Dakota would be at least somewhat flattered, now though, he was horny beyond an ounce of interest in anything other than getting pounded.

“You’re doing this on purpose! You dick!” He accused.

“Well yes, I thought we already established that.” Cavendish replied, sounding as amused as ever. He quickly leaned close to Dakota’s ear and his tone shifted to one that sent a shiver down his spine. “Though you’re quite lucky I’m in a forgiving mood, next time you won’t get away with such name calling.” He warned.

Dakota only replied with a very cantankerous grunt, though it was clear by the way his body tensed and his arms drew up that the threat was not unheeded. 

Cavendish ran his fingers through Dakota’s wild mass of hair. His cock was standing proud in the middle of it all, twitching and eager and proving that indeed, Dakota was definitely not impotent. It also proved he wasn't simply being modest when he had said he was small, Dakota’s thumb and cock were evenly matched. 

Still, it wasn’t unimpressive considering where he’d likely started.

“You done starin’ yet? Cause honestly I’m about ready to just start going to town on myself here.” Dakota griped, his hips bucking into his partner’s teasing hands.

Cavendish sat back and looked him in the eye, dead serious. “Well, if that’s what you’d prefer, I wouldn’t be opposed, I would like to watch though, if you don’t mind.” 

Dakota knew just by the look in his eye he wasn’t bluffing. “What?! No, no, no-no-no, I wasn’t being fucking serious I’m sorry!” It wasn’t as if the idea of being watched wasn’t intensely appealing (and he felt his body agree), it was simply quite a few steps down from what he was after.

“Oh, well then you’ll just have to wait won’t you?” Cavendish purred. He was so smug Dakota wanted to scream. He ever so lightly brushed his fingers along Dakota’s inner thighs, tickling the sensitive hairs causing him to wriggle and whine. “But you have been rather patient, I won't make you wait much longer darling.”

Cavendish slid his fingers along Dakota's thighs until they were pressing into the soft, wet flesh. A thumb on either side spreading wide to reveal his depths. 

Dakota’s moan was barely human. He felt himself gush at the touch, his hips bucked hard as he tried to grind up into them. 

Cavendish's position stayed steady and a strange sound escaped him as he watched the hot liquid pour from his partner. "Now that is the most beautiful fountain I have ever seen." 

The next few moments were a blur as Cavendish made his move. 

Now Cavendish’s cock was pressed against his opening, and now he was really losing his mind. He barely had any idea what he was even saying as he began shamelessly begging. The words poured out of him, no threats, no sass, no attitude, just pure desperation. 

Cavendish stayed put, or at least, his cock did. His hands made their way up his thighs, through the bush and to his cock. 

“No Cav! D-aahhh!” He tried to protest, but gave way to a simpering moan. His cock was in Cavendish's hand, being held ever so gently by slim, soft fingers. A quivering breath escaped him as his thumb slid up the underside. “No...Cav...I'm gon-ah-” A squeeze to his head with a thumb in just the right place meant it was too late.

His climax had already been on a hair trigger being as worked up as he was. He forgot everything in that moment of white hot bliss. He was consumed by the rolling waves of pleasure until it became too much, he squealed and his hands were flapping, he couldn't help it, it was all too intense.

Cavendish wasn’t stopping, quite the opposite, he pushed just a fraction deeper into Dakota’s hot, gushing hole. He reached up and gave Dakota’s nipple a good hard pinch. The sound he got in response made him twitch and tingle, a breath that held a silent fuck escaped him for how close he was to giving in. It was taking quite a bit of willpower to hold back now, but he knew what he wanted and he was going to get it.

Dakota’s writhing and hand flapping had calmed into exhausted relaxation as his climax faded. His pleasured cries gave way for words once more and as Cavendish persisted they came babbling out in a frenzy, “Stop-stop-stop-stop-ahhh haa, I’m done, I’m done, I’m done, ah haha, nooo fuck, too much, too much!” The sensation was quickly becoming too intense, he felt the urge to bite, to scratch, to grab and cling and…

Cry. 

The sobs weren’t the deep borne pained cries of distress, they were the sharp and breathy sobs of an entirely different sort of overwhelmed.

“Vinnie, check-in.”

What was that? He was too distracted. Cavendish had stopped, but only just, the contact was still there, steady, as if he’d just pressed pause. 

The contact stopped.

“Vinnie, darling, check-in.” He sounded demanding, but the hint of concern in his voice was clear.

“Uh…” It took him a second to clear his head enough to actually reply, he took a deep breath, yet the word was only a mumble. “Golden.”

Then that little respite was over as quickly as it began.

Neither of them was going to last much longer though. Dakota was thoroughly spent, or at least, his cock was, and so was Cavendish's willpower. 

Dakota was lying there, covered in the sheen of pleasure and looking barely awake. “All that begging, are you done already? You didn’t even get what you wanted so badly.” Cavendish’s tone was self satisfied, bordering on mocking.

“Fuck you. I still wan’it.” Dakota rumbled, the insult held no bite or spirit. 

“Still, even after all that? But you’re exhausted, perhaps you should just take a nap, we’ll finish up later.” Cavendish offered, running his hands over his belly, acting all too sweet.

He was being tested. 

He wanted to whine and cry and beg, he wanted to sass and goad and banter, but all his heart for it was gone, he really was tired, and he trusted Cavendish to keep to his word, “If...if you think that’s what’s best.” he conceded.

Cavendish’s wicked grin returned as he stared down at him and his eyes were practically glowing with the fire they held. He leaned down to Dakota’s ear, “Now you’re done to my liking, and you’ll be pleased to know, that is not at all what I think is best.”

Dakota barely registered the words before his legs were being pushed up, curling his hip forward, and with one smooth motion Cavendish was as in him as he was on. 

He had never been done like this, after the fact. Every thrust hit him with an intensity that sent him absolutely reeling. Normally he would have bucked back, grabbed and clung and met his partner with an equal force, but not this time. Right now he felt like putty, bending to his partner’s every whim, and Cavendish was a sculptor, a master at work on his magnum opus.

Dakota could do -wanted to do- nothing more than let that happen. 

He simply let himself be worked. Let himself bask in the incredible strength and stamina of him. Cavendish shifted in a certain way, pushed him just a little more, pressed him just a little harder and suddenly a twist of pleasure shot through him. Usually his pleasure was like waves, growing and crashing with a crest and a break, this though, this was like electricity. It drew a surprised mewl from him and he heard Cavendish produce a satisfied hum before doubling down. 

Dakota went from putty to puddle, figuratively and literally. 

Cavendish let out a deep, primal groan. His body tensed and his thrusting became downright wild. He was getting close and he was not hiding it. He pressed himself against Dakota, grabbing his hair on either side and pulling sharply. 

Dakota let out a howling moan.

It was what Cavendish needed. His body tensed and his thrusts turned into quick, sharp bucks. Their faces were mere inches apart, that gap closed as he leaned in and kissed Dakota passionately. He normally wasn't particularly fond of Dakota’s very sloppy style of kissing, but in this moment it was perfect and enthusiastically reciprocated.

They kissed through the trembles and grunts, they kissed as he tensed and hissed and pulled Dakota’s hair. They kissed as Dakota felt the dizzyingly satisfying feeling of his partner’s climax inside him. They kissed until Cavendish was spent and let his full weight drop onto him. 

Dakota didn't mind, he really wasn't all that heavy. His hair was let go as Cavendish stroked his cheeks and gave him soft sleepy kisses. They cuddled together, basking in the afterglow, arms and legs tangled together in a in a messy cuddle. 

Sadly, they couldn’t stay like that for long. 

Cavendish was getting rather chilly without a blanket and Dakota had to pee. Pee and also clean up. He really didn't want to move though. "I gotta clean up, c'n ya bring me some T.P?" He mumbled.

Cavendish rolled his eyes and got up. He returned a few minutes later wrapped in a cozy bathrobe and holding a roll of toilet paper. 

"We should shower." He told him as he handed him the roll. Though he worded it like a suggestion his tone said he didn't have a choice in the matter. Dakota wanted to argue that he was too tired, but he needed to pee anyway and besides not really having the energy to argue he knew Cavendish was not going to let it slide. 

When Dakota was finally up a shocked "Oh shit!" blurted from him. The wet spot on the bed was of considerable size.

"Goodness, I suppose we ought to put a towel down next time." 

Dakota chuckled, "Yeah or maybe a tarp." 


End file.
